Georgina Kincaid series
The Georgina Kincaid series is written by Richelle Mead — author of: Dark Swan Series, Vampire Academy series and Age of X series. Genre and Sub-genres Adult Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview As if love wasn't hard enough! Imagine not being able to touch your boyfriend without sucking away his soul. Welcome to the world of Georgina Kincaid, a reluctant succubus living in Seattle who always seems to find herself in the middle of supernatural intrigue. from: Georgina Kincaid ~ Autor's site Lead's Species *Succubus Primary Supe *Demons What Sets it Apart * This is a story told from the perspective of a reluctant demon. * angels and demons being friends and sometimes helping each other out. Narrative Type and Narrator *First person narrative told by Georgina Kincaid Books in Series Georgina Kincaid series: # Succubus Blues (2007) # Succubus on Top (2008) # Succubus Dreams (2008) # Succubus Heat (2009) # Succubus Shadows (2010) # Succubus Revealed (2011) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 2.5. "City of Demons" in Eternal Lover (2008) anthology * "Brushstrokes" in Dreams and Desires (2007) anthology Other Series by Author onsite *Dark Swan Series ~ UF *Vampire Academy ~ YA-UF *Age of X series *Bloodlines ~ YA-UF Themes World Building Setting Seattle, Washington Places: * Emerald City Books and Café: A bookstore in Seattle where Georgina works. * Burt's Bowling Alley: in Seattle * Foster's Books: A rival bookstore to Emerald City Books #2 * Detroit: Where Georgina's friend Bastien is stationed * Heaven * Vancouver, Canada * Mexico Supernatural Elements ✥ Succubus, imps, demons, hell, arch-demon, angel, nephilim, shape-adapters, gods, psychics, Archdemons, Archangels, Reincarnation, , , Glossary: * Succubus: An alluring, shape-shifting demon who seduces and pleasures mortal men. * Nephilim: half-human, half-angel. * Incubus: An alluring, shape-shifting demon who seduces and pleasures mortal women. * Imp: Makes deals with mortals to corrupt their souls for the devil's benefit. * Ambrosia: Food of the Gods, drug to Immortals; Doug gets caught up in it; * Oneiroi: vengeful sons of Nyx; Dream demons? 'Groups & Organizations': * Army of Darkness: Satanist group in Vancouver World On this world, Succubi are demons, who willingly give up their souls, are immortal, and their “special ability” is they must sleep with a mortal to stay alive. Not so great if you are the mortal who has become their prey. They are designed to drain the life energy right out of you, taking years off your life. Rooting for a demon who purposely sucks the life from unsuspecting people! ~ Tale of Many Book Reviews Protagonist Georgina grew up in the Mediterranean centuries ago. She was young, in love, and as young love and decisions of youth often ends in heartache, so was the case for Georgina. This heartache led her to the desperate decision to accept a deal from a demon. In exchange for her soul and service, the demon would wipe clean the memories of everyone she loved, erasing her existence, never to be hurt by her or her poor decisions. At the time, it seemed the right thing to do, to spare her loved ones to live a good life without her. The problem is Georgina did not realize the enormity of her side of the bargain and how this defining moment would haunt her centuries to come. She appears to be a normal, gorgeous woman, well liked by her co-workers (although they have no idea she is a demon.) Of course, they don’t know what the real Georgina looks like, since succubus are able to alter their appearance. This comes in handy since their survival relies on being able to seduce people. This is something Georgina does and has done many, many times. The odd thing about Georgina the Succubus, is she still wants to hold on to her humanity after all this time. She does not take pleasure in taking life from her conquests and tries to choose people that are bad, who are all around deserving of losing some time on this world. If a succubus dies they go straight to Hell. ~ Tale of Many Book Reviews Georgina Kincaid's immortal soul holds a tremendous power of allure to any and all. When combined with her shape-changing abilities and impressive skills, any other woman pales in comparison. She is a succubus—giving pleasure and taking lives. As a member of Seattle’s immortal division, led by the infamous arch-demon Jerome, Georgina is tasked with collecting souls for Hell through her succubus activities. Georgina is a succubus with a heart of gold. She prides herself as being less catty than other succubi and genuinely cares for her friends, both immortal and human. She even goes so far as to avoid sucking the life out of decent men, and mostly survives by feeding off of the life energy of souls already en route to Hell past the point of redemption. Georgina strives to be selfless and to put others' happiness before her own, even at the expense of her heart. Known for being a whiz at organizing and negotiating anything, she is an adept problem solver and social organizer. She admires anyone with a creative ability, Georgina takes on other forms throughout the series, both in the present and in flashbacks to her past. Considered upbeat and positive, but prone to mood swings and deep depressions. ~ Georgina Kincaid Wiki Supporting Cast Georgina’s close-knit group of supernatural friends: * Peter and Cody: vampires * Carter: angel * Hugh: imp * Roman: nephilim who is Jerome’s son * Bastien: incubus * Niphon: imp who bought Georgina’s soul * Erik: mortal psychic The “gang” consists of Peter and Cody the Vampires and Hugh the Imp who is described as “a type of hellish legal assistant who bought souls for our masters and did assorted middle-management tasks.” Then there is Jerome, the archdemon of Seattle and greater metropolitan area. He is not really a friend, although throughout the series he shows a sort of liking or affection for Georgina when it counts. ... She is afraid of bringing Jerome’s wrath on herself, so there is the element of love/hate with these two. ... Her best immortal friend is Bastien, an incubus, which is the male counterpart to a succubus. Finally, there is Carter, the blond angel that seems aloof, yet not at the same time. He’s an honest to goodness angel that hangs around with demons, like they are friends? He seems to have a special interest in Georgina, but she rarely understands where he’s coming from, always giving her cryptic comments/advice. Georgina’s friends support her, console her, and have her back during the many misadventures that seem to find her lately. ~ Tale of Many Book Reviews Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Succubus Blues (2007): When it comes to jobs in hell, being a succubus seems pretty glamorous. A girl can be anything she wants, the wardrobe is killer, and mortal men will do anything just for a touch. Granted, they often pay with their souls, but why get technical? But Seattle succubus Georgina Kincaid's life is far less exotic. At least there's her day job at a local bookstore--free books; all the white chocolate mochas she can drink; and easy access to bestselling, sexy writer, Seth Mortensen, aka He Whom She Would Give Anything to Touch but Can't. But dreaming about Seth will have to wait. Something wicked is at work in Seattle's demon underground. And for once, all of her hot charms and drop-dead one-liners won't help because Georgina's about to discover there are some creatures out there that both heaven and hell want to deny. ~ Georgina Kincaid Series - Excerpts and Goodreads | Succubus Blues (Georgina Kincaid, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Succubus Blues (2007): Georgina Kincaid's job sucks. Literally. Love hurts, and no one knows it better than Georgina Kincaid. If she so much as kisses her new boyfriend, she’ll drain his life force. Georgina is a succubus—a demon who draws her power from other men’s pleasure. Admittedly, the shapeshifting and immortality perks are terrific, and yes, Georgina did choose to join the ranks of hell centuries ago. But it seems completely unfair that a she-demon whose purpose is seduction can’t get hot and heavy with the one mortal who knows and accepts her for who she is. It’s not just her personal life that’s in chaos. Doug, Georgina’s co-worker at a local bookstore, has been exhibiting bizarre behavior, and Georgina suspects that something far more demonic than double espressos is at work. She could use help finding out, but Bastien, an irresistibly charming incubus and her best immortal friend, is preoccupied in the suburbs with corrupting an ultra-conservative talk radio star—and giving Georgina some highly distracting come-hither vibes. Georgina is going to have to work solo on this one—and fast because soon, Doug’s life won’t be the only one on the line… ~ Georgina Kincaid Series - Excerpts and ~ Goodreads | Succubus on Top (#2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Succubus Dreams (2008): Some days, a girl just can't catch a break... especially when the girl in question is Georgina Kincaid, a shape-shifting succubus who gets her energy from seducing men. First there’s her relationship with gorgeous bestselling writer Seth Mortensen, which is unsatisfying on a number of levels. It’s not just that they can’t have sex in case Georgina inadvertently kills him (generally a turn-off for most guys). Lately, even spending time together is a challenge. Seth's obsessed with finishing his latest novel, and Georgina's under demonic orders to mentor the new (and surprisingly inept) succubus on the block. Then there are the dreams. Someone, or something, is preying on Georgina at night, draining her energy, and supplying eerie visions of her future. Georgina seeks answers from Dante, a dream interpreter with ties to the underworld, but his flirtatious charm only leaves her more confused—especially as the situation with Seth reaches crisis point. Now Georgina faces a double challenge—rein in her out-of-control love life, and go toe-to-toe with an enemy capable of wreaking serious havoc among mankind. Otherwise, Georgina, and the entire mortal world, may never sleep easy again… ~ Georgina Kincaid Series - Excerpts ✤ BOOK FOUR—Succubus Heat (2009): Georgina Kincaid has been a bad, bad succubus… which should be a good thing. But lately, thanks to her foul mood over breaking up with bestselling writer Seth Mortensen, she’s been so wicked that Seattle’s über-demon Jerome, decides to “outsource” Georgina to a rival—and have her spy for him in the process. Being exiled to the frozen north—okay, Vancouver—and leaving Seth in the cozy clutches of his new girlfriend is unpleasant enough. Then Jerome is kidnapped, and all immortals under his control mysteriously lose their powers. One bright spot: with her life-sucking ability gone, there’s nothing to keep Georgina from getting down and dirty with Seth—nothing apart from his girlfriend that is. Now, as the supernatural population starts turning on itself, a newly mortal Georgina must rescue her boss and figure out who’s been playing them—or all hell will break loose… ~ Georgina Kincaid Series - Excerpts ✤ BOOK FIVE—Succubus Shadows (2010): Georgina Kincaid has formidable powers. Immortality, seduction, shape-shifting into any human form she desires, walking in heels that would cripple mere mortals—all child’s play to a succubus like her. Helping to plan her ex-boyfriend’s wedding is a different story. Georgina isn’t sure which is worse—that Seth is marrying another woman, or that Georgina has to run all over Seattle trying on bridesmaid dresses. Still, there are distractions. Georgina’s roommate, Roman, is cluttering her apartment with sexual tension. Then there’s Simone, the new succubus in town, who’s intent on corrupting Seth. But the real danger lies in the mysterious force that’s visiting her thoughts, trying to draw her into a dark, otherworldly realm. Sooner or later, Georgina knows she’ll be too weak to resist. And when that happens, she’ll discover who she can trust, who she can’t—and that Hell is far from the worst place to spend eternity ~ Georgina Kincaid Series - Excerpts ✤ BOOK SIX—Succubus Revealed (2011): Georgina Kincaid has had an eternity to figure out the opposite sex, but sometimes they still surprise her. Take Seth Mortensen. The man has risked his soul to become Georgina's boyfriend. Still, with Lucifer for a boss, Georgina can't just hang up her killer heels and settle down to domestic bliss. In fact, she's being forced to transfer operations...to Las Vegas. The City of Sin is a dream gig for a succubus, but Georgina's allies are suspicious. Why are the powers-that-be so eager to get her away from Seattle—-and from Seth? Georgina is one of Hell's most valuable assets, but if there's any way out of the succubus business she plans to take it--no matter how much roadkill she leaves behind. She just hopes the casualties won’t include the one man she’s risking everything for. ~ Georgina Kincaid Series - Excerpts Category:Series